


名利场

by Drunk_Bunny



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 杀破狼 | Winner is King (TV) RPF, 陈檀佳酿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Bunny/pseuds/Drunk_Bunny
Summary: 『他们相识于名利场，却躲开了这其中一切喧嚣与浮华，此时此刻眼中只有彼此，仿佛在无声诉说，我爱你。』新锐导演富二代✖️八面玲珑大明星小陈导和檀制片的故事，关于爱、梦想和未来。
Relationships: Chen Zheyuan/Tan Jianci | JC-T, 陈哲远/檀健次
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

『如果给你一个走向那盏绿灯的机会，你愿意跨出这一步吗？』

合上书的那刻，陈哲远不禁在心中问了自己这样的一个问题。

“先生，到了。”司机在驾驶座上提醒着他。

拇指又重重地扫了一遍“Fitzgerald”，陈哲远把书又塞回了驾驶背部的袋子里。

车门已被门口的接待打开，他抬腿下了车。

“这是哪位，好像没见过？拍摄都开始了，怎么才来？”

耳边传来不知是哪位工作人员的窃窃私语。

“嘘，这是董事长的二公子，不是明星。”

“哦！就是那位留学回来的少爷？”

“人家国外名校学的导演，还不快上去接待。”

陈哲远正了正领结，左右望了望。一个青年迎了上来，笑道：“陈少爷来啦，这边请。”

这称谓些微有些刺耳，陈哲远面无表情地看了那青年一眼，一旁的女人赶紧小声提醒：“叫陈导。”那青年又急忙改了称谓。

陈哲远跟着那青年走进了会场。

《绝色》杂志的二十周年庆典，娱乐圈、时尚圈、商界名流、当红编辑，各个能与之产生交集的圈子都在这一场久违的盛会上齐聚一堂。陈哲远跟着青年的引导，走过长达二十多米的长廊，总算是到了中心会场。

陈哲远是想一心搞艺术的，可是电影首先是商品，其次才是艺术。在这个圈子里，没有人脉没有投资，就没有艺术创作的资本。即使是他亲爹，悠远集团的董事长陈国威，也不会仅仅因为是自己儿子，就轻易给电影投资，毕竟在成为他父亲前，陈国威首先是个商人。

曾经远赴海外求学时获得的学院奖，终究只是陈哲远学生时代的成就，已经画上了句号，便不值一提了。在这里，他必须自己寻找合适的制片人继而获得投资。而送他一张“悠远”旗下《绝色》杂志二十周年庆典的入场券，也是他亲爹唯一会为他提供的便利。

精心摆放的甜点茶歇，无数遍调试的舞台灯光，暗藏门道的席卡摆放，每一处的细节都在昭示的这个精致圈子里的浮华与沉淀。

这是一个名利场，一个陈哲远过去从未涉足过的名利场。

在这样的场合里，总有那么几个聚焦的中心点。时尚圈一线杂志的编辑被几个知名经纪人围着，听着他们介绍着自己手头带的新人；商界名流三五成群，一派相谈甚欢的姿态，却又时不时地瞟几眼路过的佳人；娱乐圈的新秀流量们在没有粉丝的会场放下了架子，纷纷前去和那些影视圈前辈自我介绍。

哪个圈都可能有他需要的，可哪个圈他都不想去强行融入。

陈哲远在一旁观察着，这几乎是下意识地，作为一个创作者而观察着这里的一切，而非一个寻求机遇的新人。这里的每一个人都穿着精心裁剪改良的高定，举止得体，姿态万千，可对他来说却都是面容模糊的路人甲，他看不到能够产生故事的对象。有人认出了他是陈国威的儿子陈哲远，上前来和他打招呼，他便也只是礼貌回应。

百无聊赖间，陈哲远随手拿起身边的一份甜点吃了起来，精心制作的甜点，味道果然不错。他品尝了几口，心情似乎也愉悦了些。无意间抬眼，正看到一个身影从会场侧门走了进来。

那人穿着一身贴身的镶着金色线条的黑色西服搭配着隐隐泛着紫光的黑色高领内衬，发胶将些微有些长的头发固定成形，有几缕从额前垂下，搭配上那副金边眼镜，颇有份斯文败类的味道。

他路过《绝色》主编身边，朝她微微点头问好，换来的是主编和她身边经纪人们热情的回应。他又结果服务生手中的香槟，和商界名流们共饮了一杯，而后便往明星堆里去了。新晋流量们给他让了一条道，他走过去，和影视圈的老前辈热情寒暄，俨然一副老友久别重逢的样子。

陈哲远认得他，是演员檀健次。他十六岁出道便是在大荧幕上，凭借着在著名导演白非的电影《铜铃花》拿了国际电影节的最佳新人奖和最佳男配提名，此后几乎成了白非的御用男主。白非是陈哲远最爱的导演，也是他的目标，因此就连大学也是奔着白非母校去的，而这檀健次他怎能不认识。

只是，陈哲远见过青春年少的檀健次，见过教书育人的檀健次，见过血洒疆场的檀健次，见过坑蒙拐骗的檀健次，却从未见过真正的檀健次。

今天这般八面玲珑的样子，是真实的他吗？陈哲远不禁这样想到。

他好像发现故事了。

眼看那边檀健次和一众演员寒暄完正准备换场子，陈哲远便迎了上去。

“檀老师好。”他走到他身侧，朝他道。

檀健次侧过身，微微抬头朝陈哲远一笑：“你好，请问你是？”

“哦，我是陈哲远。”刚想起介绍自己，陈哲远继而解释道，“我看过很多檀老师的作品，非常喜欢。”

显然，陈哲远这个名字对于檀健次来说是陌生的，他疑惑地皱了皱眉头。这时，他旁边有人在他耳边耳语了几句，檀健次顿时又舒展了眉头对陈哲远笑道：“原来是陈董公子啊，失敬失敬。”

听到“陈董公子”几个字时，陈哲远的笑容僵了一下。但他显然是无法和面前的人置气的，又或者说，根本气不起来。

陈哲远刚想开始一个新的话题，聊聊白导的电影，却见一人过来对檀健次说了句什么。之间檀健次点了点头示意知晓了，然后便对陈哲远说道：“小陈总，真是不好意思啊，我有点事情，失陪一下。”

陈哲远挤出一丝笑容，说了句“没事”，就见檀健次跟着方才那人从会场的侧门走了出去。

檀健次离开后，不少人陆陆续续朝陈哲远走了过来，看来是都知道了他是陈董的二子。陈哲远内心憋着一股气，可他不得不承认，“陈董公子”这个名头也确实好用，几乎不用他开口，就有经验丰富的制片人、投资商给他递名片。一场酒会下来，东西没吃多少，名片倒是拿了一叠，陈哲远也不知道应该高兴还是难过。

而檀健次，出去后便再没有回过主会场。

晚上11点多，这场社交盛会终于是结束了。陈哲远坐到了车子里，司机发动车子，刚开出去两米却又突然急忙杀住了车。

“怎么回事？”陈哲远冷声问道。

“不好意思先生，好像是一只猫。”司机小声回答道，“我下去确认一下。”  
说着，司机便下了车。

陈哲远等了半分钟，还是坐不住了，便也下了车，只见司机刚从车前方站起，手里捧着一只巴掌大的小橘猫。

“先生，真是只猫。”司机道，“您看这？”

陈哲远看到小猫，下意识退了一步，他天生就有些怕小动物，可是却又是个心肠极软的人，不忍心这可怜的小奶猫就这样被丢弃，便对司机道：“去问问服务生有没有哪里可以寄养吧，我在车里等你。”

司机点头应下，识相抱着小猫一起去找服务生，并没有让它留在自己老板面前让他们大眼瞪小眼。

陈哲远坐回车内打开了阅读灯，又抽出了那本原文书翻看。身边的车门忽然被打开，陈哲远下意识转头，只见一个人砸了进来，他就这样措手不及地被压倒在车后座上。那人身上酒味很浓，又混杂着些微古龙水的香气。有些熟悉。

陈哲远将那人扶了起来。

在阅读灯橘色的灯光下，那人的脸庞似乎更加深邃。他闭着眼靠在陈哲远的肩上，嘴里念着“小陈，开车”。

竟是檀健次。

陈哲远刚想叫醒眼前的这个醉鬼，司机便捧着个盒子回来了。他急急忙忙向陈哲远汇报：“服务生说他们这边不能留着流浪猫，问了经理也说不行，就给了我这么个盒子，我只好又把它装了回来。”

正说着，那小猫似乎有灵性一般，想证明自己的存在，从盒子里探出了脑袋。

几乎同一时刻，靠在陈哲远身上的檀健次像是惊醒般弹了起来，嘴里念着：“猫！我的猫咪！哪里？让我亲一口！”

说着，檀健次便从还未关上的车门探出身子，想去亲那小奶猫。司机被这突然出现的人吓了一跳，愣在了那里。

陈哲远急忙也探出身躯阻止檀健次：“别！猫身上脏！”

陈哲远终于是挡住了要亲小猫的檀健次，可脸颊上热热软软的触感却让他一时间整个人都僵在了那里，只听见耳边响起了带着些慵懒的低沉嗓音：“小猫咪被我亲到了！”

沉默持续了似乎很久，小猫叫了一声。

司机总算回过神来，忐忑地叫了一句：“先生？”

陈哲远也终于缓了过来，把檀健次拉回了车后座，说道：“都带走，开车。”

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

阳光是从窗帘的缝隙里偷跑进来的，照得窝在被窝里还熟睡的人皱起了眉。檀健次钻进了被窝里，嘴里哼哼唧唧地翻了个身。

“滴滴滴——”一阵闹铃声音从床头传来，他终于受不了，从被窝里伸出了半个脑袋。伸手关掉了手机上的闹钟后，檀健次半睁着眼看了看时间，早上8点。

檀健次整个人还是懵懵的，看了看四周，不是自己的公寓，应该是在酒店。他的西服外套放在了一旁的沙发上，鞋子也在一旁，而床边放着一双拆开了还没穿过的一次性拖鞋。

头昏昏沉沉的，是明显的宿醉后的状态。檀健次努力地回忆着，可完全想不起来昨天晚上到底是谁把自己送到了这里。床头的手机还连着充电线，可见那人的细心。

檀健次拿过手机打开看了一眼，十几通未接来电，从昨晚近12点开始，陆陆续续打过来，都是“司机小陈”。看到这么些未接来电，檀健次大概也能猜到，准是小陈把车开到了地方，却左等右等都没等到自己，才打了这么些电话，奈何自己手机开了静音，醉了酒根本不知道。心里怀着歉意，檀健次拨通了司机小陈的电话。

要说这司机小陈，也是有些惨。昨晚上知道檀健次要去《绝色》的晚宴，就随时待命。约莫晚上11点多的时候，接到了老板的短信，说让他到会场后门去接他，便赶忙开着车过去了，可好巧不巧半路上窜出一只小猫来，他一个急刹车就和后面的车追尾了，还好是撞在保险杠上，只是蹭掉了点漆，急急忙忙私了了，可到地方的时候还是迟了一会儿。

小陈在会场外等了很久也没有等到檀健次，电话打得通却一直没人接，但也没有再收到老板后续的短信了。老实如小陈，就这么在会场旁守了一夜。到清晨时分，实在是撑不住了，才在车里眯上了，可这会儿又被手机铃声惊醒。老板终于回他电话了！

“老板！我可算联系上你了！这一晚上您去了哪里啊？”小陈并没有因为被扰了清梦而心有不爽，反倒听到老板的声音，肉眼可见的开心。

“不好意思啊小陈，我昨天喝多了，也不知道是哪个好心人把我送到了酒店。”这边的檀健次解释道，他又仔细看了看四周，便看到了床头的便签上那个熟悉的logo，“我看这应该是悠远集团旗下的酒店，我给你发个定位，两个小时后来接我。”

“好的好的，”小陈连忙回应，“您没事就好！”

檀健次挂了电话，人又清醒了不少，可是昨晚的事情还是想不起来，到底是谁呢？在床上坐了半天也没想出个所以然来，檀健次还是决定先洗个澡，再去酒店前台好好问问。

悠远集团起初就是做房地产开发的，后来靠着酒店运营又将品牌知名度提升了一个次级。悠远旗下的酒店是有名的星级酒店，市场有明星艺人、商界名流下榻，所以当檀健次出现在酒店前台时，客服小姐姐早就见怪不怪了。

檀健次也不爱拐歪磨脚，单刀直入地就问前台能不能帮他查一下昨天帮他登记开房的是谁，毕竟他自己昨天出门并没有带身份证，总不能是他自己开的房吧。

可前台客服却说1029号房长期都有预留，但客户的信息他们并不方便透露。虽然对于长期预留这一点檀健次非常纳闷，但他也十分理解这些涉及到客户隐私的东西确实也不好再问，便只好作罢。

刚巧司机小陈也到了，于是檀健次便坐上了车。

小陈是个老实踏实的人，已经做了檀健次很多年的司机了。檀健次不习惯自己不在剧组的时候还有助理跟着，便给助理放了假，就留着小陈帮他跑跑腿。不过小陈这个人有些话唠，跟着檀健次的时间久了，知道他是个好脾气的，便也时常在他面前话唠。

这回，檀健次一坐上车，就开始听小陈将自己昨天找不到他有多着急，没几分钟又听他开始自责，说都是因为自己追尾，晚到了几分钟。

小陈是个经验丰富的司机，很少发生追尾这种低级错误，于是檀健次便问了句怎么回事，小陈便开始讲那猫是怎么突然窜出来的，追尾又是怎么发生的……

而檀健次的思绪却已不在这上面了，他听到小陈将到猫时，就隐约想起，自己昨晚好像也遇到了什么猫，好像还亲了那小猫咪，奶香奶香的。

这一边，奶香奶香的小猫咪陈哲远正和另一只小猫咪大眼瞪小眼。昨晚把檀健次送到自己老妈一直给自己预留的酒店房间后，陈哲远就回到了自己的公寓。因为司机家里有养狗狗，贸然带回一只流浪猫对猫和狗都不好，于是陈哲远只能把那只小猫咪带回了家。

陈哲远天生是有些怕小动物的，倒也不是真的不敢靠近，只是心理上还是有些畏惧。不过比起狗狗来说，小奶猫对于陈哲远来说还没有那么大的威慑力，再加上他对于弱小的事物又极易产生同情，便很顺理成章的收下了那小猫咪。

只是大晚上的也找不到什么开着的宠物医院，陈哲远也不想再折腾，就在储物间找了个大号的纸箱，把小猫放在里面，怕它饿着，又倒了一小碗牛奶。为了防止小猫大晚上在家里到处乱窜，便把箱子放在了客房里。

没想到这小猫咪竟出奇的懂事，一整晚都呆在箱子里，牛奶喝掉了三分之一，这会儿正对着早上来看它的陈哲远闪着乌溜溜的眼睛。

陈哲远想着，这小猫还真挺可爱，怪不得那么多人爱吸猫。想到这儿，陈哲远觉得昨晚上檀健次在他脸上留下的触感似乎还未消退，脸颊又莫名烫了起来。摇了摇头让自己冷静了下来，陈哲远打了个铲屎官好友的电话，问了一家靠谱的宠物医院，便抱着箱子准备带着小猫咪好好检查一下。

小猫咪毕竟流浪在外，身体虽然无大碍，可长期的营养不良还是让它身上有不少地方都得了猫藓，考虑到猫藓会传染，陈哲远再过几天就要跟组也没什么时间照顾小猫，便在医生的建议下决定先让小猫在宠物医院住一段时间，等猫藓好了再接回家。

虽说还没有正式成为一名铲屎官，但陈哲远刚从宠物医院出来，就下单了全套设备，猫粮、猫砂、猫砂盆、猫爬架、猫罐头……一种初为人父的自豪感油然而生。

陈哲远刚回到家准备点个外卖，就接到了制片人的电话。说是由于场地原因，开拍时间得延后到下个月了。陈哲远叹了口气，也只好服从安排。

说起这个剧组，也是陈哲远费了好一番功夫才被录用的。大学毕业回国没多久，陈哲远就拿着自己的简历到处投递，毕竟一个新人导演想要一开始就在国内的影视圈里拿到投资拍摄自己的作品并不现实。

可是，抛去了悠远集团二公子的身份，陈哲远即使大学的专业背景再硬，也不过是个初出茅庐的小子，想要在影视行业里找个他满意的岗位着实不容易。

一开始，陈哲远也奢望大制作或大导演的剧组能有自己的一席之地，可以他的资历和经验，不过是做个场记的工作，那他自是不乐意的。倒是有剧组向他抛橄榄枝，可他一看那注水的剧本配置，就果断将其拒之门外。

然后，好不容易找到了一个悬疑题材的片子可以当个执行导演，虽是个网剧，但剧本改编得还算不错，制作团队虽然年轻但还是业内比较认可的，只可惜没什么流量明星或是大牌演员，因此也没拉到什么投资，剧组肉眼可见的穷，这不，临近开拍就在场地上出了问题。陈哲远叹了口气，虽觉得可惜，但不得不承认这也是影视圈的常态。

一晃大半个月过去了，小猫的猫藓好的差不多了，陈哲远也终于收到了制片人可以进组开拍的消息，不用再一遍又一遍地和组里的同事确认剧本、分镜和故事板了。于是，可怜的小猫咪也还得待在宠物医院寄养。不过好在陈哲远不是一个混账爹，有好好和小猫咪保证，有空就会来看它。

陈哲远跟的这片子背景设定是在十多年前，因此取景的地方也尤其偏僻老旧了些，附近也就一家宾馆供来此拍摄的剧组下榻。可别看它这样，却着实是个热门的拍摄地。据制片人透露，之前在这拍摄了个大制作的片子，但中间因为临时更换了某位主演，导致了很多情节都要重拍。他们这小剧组得罪不起，便只能乖乖让步。

这家宾馆瞧着也像上个世纪末的遗留了，墙早已泛黄也没有补漆，想来也是，这地方就这一家，剧组来这儿就得住，倒是不怕没生意，自然也没必要重新翻修什么了。

果不其然，这宾馆似乎还有另外一个剧组已经入住，因此也就只剩了些低楼层的一些标间了。剧组倒是也无所谓，反正从创作团队到演员都没有什么难搞的大佛，于是便两人一间分配好了。

和陈哲远住一间的是B组的执行导演小许，制片把AB组的执行导演安排在一起，也确实方便两组进行交流。陈哲远虽然是个公子哥，但在国外拍摄的时候到也是各种破破烂烂的地方都住过了，对这环境虽然有些不适应但也没什么嫌弃的，而小许显然也觉得这是件稀松平常的事情。

陈哲远他们把房间收拾得差不多时，便收到制片人的信息，说是今晚和隔壁剧组有个饭局，让陈哲远和小许也去参加一下，有大人物能认识一下。陈哲远答应了下来，一边想着这制片人还挺上道，一边想着他口中说的大人物会是谁。

陈哲远有想过很多种可能性，业内的名导、金牌制片人、编剧亦或是投资商云云，可当他坐在饭桌上看到檀健次走进来时，却着实吃了一惊。

制片人见檀健次进来，连忙起身介绍：“这位大家应该都不陌生吧！檀影帝，不过现在应该叫檀制片，他们剧组和我们住同一地方。”

檀健次笑了笑，扫了眼餐桌旁站着的几个年轻人，目光停在了那个熟悉的身影上。

“这不是……”檀健次一句“小陈总”还没说出口，就被制片人抢过了话头。

“哦，这是我们的执行导演小陈，名校毕业回国的，还请檀制片多多关照啊。”

檀健次会心一笑，内心却道谁关照谁还不一定呢。

陈哲远对上檀健次的目光，脸上就有些发烫，心里念叨着，可千万别把他身份点穿了才好啊。

最重要的大人物来了，大家纷纷就坐。制片人招呼着檀健次想请他坐主位，可檀健次却瞧见陈哲远旁边还有个空位，便往那儿一坐，朝着错愕的大家解释道：“郑导一会儿也来，留给他吧。”

制片人一听人导演也愿意赏脸大驾光临，自然乐得答应了下来，又拍了拍陈哲远的肩对着檀健次道：“既然如此，那就让小陈好好陪陪你。”

檀健次点头一笑，陈哲远也勉强挤出了一丝笑容。

宴席已开，觥筹交错见，陈哲远不知道什么时候身边那人和自己的距离大概只剩一个拳头了，只听檀健次低声道：“没想到在这里和小陈总又见面了。”

陈哲远瞄了檀健次一眼，小声道：“嘘，他们不知道的。”

“哦？是来体验生活？”檀健次嘴角上翘地看着陈哲远，像是发现了什么有趣的事情，一副好奇的模样。

因为说话声音都很小的缘故，两人离得很近，陈哲远眼睛一瞥就能看到檀健次粉嫩的红唇，然后那晚他在他脸上的那一吻，那柔软的触感再次在他的脑海中重现。

陈哲远悄悄红了耳根，喝了口杯中的酒，故作镇静道：“差不多吧……麻烦檀老师帮我保密。”

“好啊，”檀健次笑道，“那这就是咱俩之间的秘密了。”

陈哲远又抿了口酒，点了点头：“嗯。”

-

TBC


End file.
